


Blackest Night

by BlueLanternBarry (CalJordan)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCTV, Freedom Fighters: The Ray (Web Series), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blackest Night, Gen, arrowverse, ignoring certain canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalJordan/pseuds/BlueLanternBarry
Summary: Arrowverse Blackest Night (proper summary comming soon)





	1. Overview

This isn't the first chapter . I just dont want to tag all the characters because that would be way too much.

 

So basically this is going to be a DCTV adaptation of the Blackest Night Crossover Event.

It will be a multiverse event because most of it happens in space and all the different Earths share the same space.

The characters are going to be the following:

The Legends (Sara, Mick, Nate, Ray, Charlie, Zari, Constantine, Gideon + Ava and Gary)

Team Flash  (Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Ralph, Joe, Detective Harrison Wells)

Team Arrow (Oliver, Roy, Thea, John Diggle, Felicity) and NTA (Renee, Curtis, Dinah)

Argus (Lyla and other agents)

Team Supergirl and the DEO and other heroes from Supergirl (Kara, Alex Danvers, Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian, Dreamer, Jimmy/Guardian, Lyla other DEO agents)

Superman

Batwoman

Batman (He's been confirmed to exist on Earth-38, and I decided it was Bruce) and by extension Nightwing and Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)

The Freedom Fighters (Ray Terrill, Leo Snart, Winn Schott, Phantom Lady, Black condor, Vibe)

I'm debating whether to bring in Mon-El and the Legion back from the future (I want Winn back)

But I'm bringing in some retired character back  (Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Rory/Ragman, Wally  I'm looking at you)(not sure about Zari/Vixen)(I'll probably leave my poor Jax alone tho)

And Jesse Quick and Jay Garrick

and maybe Johnny Quick and th(from the tie-in books)

And Black Siren because she's the shit

 

And of course Hal Jordan (he's basically confirmed on Earth-1  you can't fight me), the Guardians, the Green Lanterns, the other colour corps including Sinestro's

 

It will be set during the 2019-2020  season (Flash season 6, Arrow season 8, LOT season 5, Supergirl season 5, Batwoman season 1) as I'm planning for it to be the annual crossover (as the 2018-2019 annual crossover has already been confirmed to be the introduction of Batwoman)

 

There will be some canon deviance as this is written before the 2018-2019 seasons start (Flash s5, Arrow s6, LOT s4, Supergirl s4, Batwoman's introduction) (The last thing posted of the Freedom Fighters: The Ray is s2 part 1) so a lot of the events that happened are assumed to have been dealt with with a happy ending (in other words I'm ignoring them because I just don't want to make them up) (In other words,  they defeated the Villains and there was no problem and everyone is alive.)

 

The relationships and friendships in this fic are the same as in canon (at least 2017-2018's seasons' canon (Flash s4, Arrow s6, LOT s3, Supergirl s3, Freedom Fighters: The Ray s2 part 1/Flash s4 (about Ray and Leo)) + Hal and Barry being bffs (comic canon) and Hal and Oliver also kinda getting along (comic Hal and Oliver also are bffs (while comic Barry and Oliver kinda hate each other) but with Arrow's Oliver being so different, who knows how their interactions will write themselves) and Hal interacting with everyone else,

 

Also Blue Lantern Barry Allen, Indigo Tribe ray Palmer, more Legends with rings, and Clark and Kara on New Krypton. 

Obviously, all based on the DC crossover event "Blackest Night" centered around the lantern mythology and on CW's DCTV shows The Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, Freedom Fighters: The Ray and DC's Legends of Tomorrow 

 

And I don't know about Black Lightning. I haven't decided if he joins or not. And Mari is no longer Vixen because, you know, the Legends 

 

Also possible Red Lantern Kara but not sure 


	2. 00. Prologue: The Beginning of the Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry met Hal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not edited nor beta-ed so full of typos will fix later when i have the time

Barry and Hal met for the first time in Coast City. The Flash had just defeated Cicada and since this year there had been no near-destruction of Central City, team flash and everyone in on the secret was ready to celebrate. There was no other way to celebrate than to get the best pizza that could be eaten in the United States. Barry called to place his order, 2 extra large pepperoni, olives and jalapeños for him and one medium cheese, 2 extra large pepperoni, one large all dressed and one medium vegetarian (he could have ordered more for Wally, Nora and himself but seven pizzas were already a hassle to carry), before running across half the country to pick it up.

He considered stopping by to check on Oliver and his team while he passed by star city to make sure that they were alright and didn’t need any help. He decided against it, knowing that 1. Oliver didn’t like it when randomly showed up without calling first, 2. Oliver would have called him if he needed the extra help and 3. Oliver was most finally spending some downtime with his family.

He arrived in Coast City, picked up the pizzas and headed back.

He felt the sun of his skin and enjoyed the warmth. He took a big breath. Coast City was truly a wonderful and beautiful cit. Maybe, now that Cicada was locked away in Iron Heights, he could take a week off from work and take some vacations there with Iris, Nora, Joe, Cecile and Jenna. He was sure Cisco, Caitlin and Ralph wouldn’t mind covering patrol for him.

Barry was considering inviting Oliver and his family when he collided with something and fell down on his back. Disoriented, he looked up and saw a green wall in front of him. He cursed himself for being too caught up in his thoughts and not paying attention to where he was going. He could have easily vibrated through the wall ball, but instead, he was too busy fantasizing about his next beach vacation. It was a wonder he wasn’t dead yet.

The green wall disappeared. “So you’re the one they’ve been calling the Flash, uh?”

Barry looked up to where the voice came from. It came from a man dressed all in green, floating in the air and wearing a domino mask. He vibrated his face and his voice “ Who are you?”

“Don’t worry about hiding your secret identity, I already saw your face.” When the man saw \  
Barry getting ready to fight him, he continued “ Chill bro. I’m not here to fight you, I’m a good guy. I’m a Green Lantern.”

“What’s a green lantern?”

“Short answer is that I’m an intergalactic peace officer. Or simply put, a space cop.”

“A space cop? So you fight aliens?”

“Yeah”

“So were where you when the Dominators attacked and tried to invade us?”

“Well, the Smurf didn't want to interfere at first because the Dominators appeared to come in peace and also because apparently, they had made a deal with some US government officials back in the ’50s. And since Earth isn’t technically in the Corp’s jurisdiction, so we couldn’t really do anything about without possibly starting a war with the Dominators. And then shit went down, I told the Smurfs I was going back to Earth, not as a Green Lantern, but simply as someone who wanted to protect their home, but right at that moment Sinestro attacked and killed a multiple of our own. I think he did it on purpose, timing his attack when he could hurt me the most.”

‘’So how many Green Lanterns are there?’’

‘’In total, more than a hundred. Human, there’s five of us. But I was actually the first ever human to become a Green Lantern. Nowadays, the rookies learn the tales of Hal Jordan the greatest Green Lantern. I’m not even bragging.”

‘’Hal Jordan?’’ Barry raised his eyebrow. ‘’As in the Air Ferris pilot that disappeared mid-air?’’

‘’The one and only. Why you’re a fan?’i understand some girl mourned my death after they saw my pictures on the news?’’

‘’Haha no. I researched a lot about your disappearance, even got into some conspiracy theories, for a blog I ran when I was younger. I guess those that say you got abducted by aliens were right.’’

Hal raised his eyebrows and smirked ‘’If you say so, bro. So you know who I am? What about you, Flash, what’s your name and what’s your day job?’’

‘’I’m Barry Allen and I work for the Central City Police Department, I’m a CSI. ’’

“Well Barry, are you eating all those pizzas by yourself or are you throwing a party?” Barry looked next to him and saw the pizzas he had dropped when he fell down. Luckily, all of the boxes remained closed. He picked them all up.

“I burn a lot of calories when I run but they aren’t all for me.” Barry was curious and wanted to learn more about those so-called Green Lantern, but the pizzas were getting cold and there were people that were waiting for him. “I really have to go now but why don’t you come by Star Labs and you can tell me more about space, being a space cop and how you got your powers? You can fly to Central City, right?’’

“No problem. See you tomorrow, Barry Allen’’

“See you tomorrow Hal Jordan’’

When Barry got home, Iris took the pizzas from his arms and set them up on the table “ What took you so long?”

“I made a friend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be longer but won't come for a while


End file.
